2K13
by KHWriter.com
Summary: 'I press myself to the ground, daring myself not to cry as more shots and screams burst out. I bite back a yelp as another shot hits dangerously close to me. I'm not that afraid, for I know this is the beginning.' A story about how two best friends live in the shadows hiding from an unsolved crime heading for them. This is 2K13. AU. COMPLETE! I do not own anything except my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

"Xion, hurry up! I do not want to be late when they call for seniors!" Pain erupts my head and I slowly open my eyes. "Wait up, will you?" I groan and clutch my head. Larxene did it again. I don't hate her for it, she's actually one of my best friends. It's her temper you have to put a finger on. I jump out of the car and stretch. Of course, Larxene looks beautiful in her black lace dress and matching pumps. As for me, I'm wearing jeans, white shirt, and sneakers. I don't really care for graduation anyways.

We both speed walk to our school with our mothers close behind. To tell you the truth, Larxene's the one who's graduating. Not me. I'm a Junior. She's a Senior. Big difference. I'm only coming because I heard there's going to be certificates handed out, and Roxas is going to say a speech. Roxas is my best friend. The thing about him is, he's easy to spot. Bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, bubbly personality.. Yep, that's Roxas. And Axel and I are always there for him. No matter what. Axel is also another best friend. See, it's kinda like a best friend trio.

We both reach the graduation ceremony just in time. As we sit down, a look at Roxas and he winks at me. He's not flirting, actually. Winking for us is kinda like Roxas' way of saying "I'm gonna do just fine". And I know he will, of course. He's the best at speeches, while I'm not. Soon, Juniors is called. Roxas, me, Demyx, Namine, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and a whole crap ton of more get on the stage. I'm bored to death as they hand out certificates, but I'm glad to rush to my mom to give her a hug. She's crying. Normal for a mother. Hard to say, I will miss her when I leave for college.

As soon as Seniors is called, I see Axel nervously smelling his armpits and fixing his spiky red hair. I choke out a laugh. Axel likes Larxene. Larxene likes Axel. But, they themselves don't know that they like each other. Confusing, isn't it? When I look to Larxene, I find her burning me with questions.

"Do I look okay?" "Yes."

"Am I pretty?" "Yes."

"Do you think Axel will like this?" "Yes."

"Do you think he'll go out with me." "YES, Now Larxene go up on that stage!"

She smiled at me and got up on the stage. Axel cleared his throat and fixed his tie, then easily slides next to Larxene. Good move, I guess. Both of their hands are brushing together. I know Axel. He's about to go give out the question. _I can't wait until I see their babies 10 years from now! _I smile in my head as Axel leans down and...

_**BAM!**_

"HOLY CRAP!" I hear someone scream. What's going on? What's happening? I look at Roxas, who looks at me with eyes of worry. I look quickly at Axel, who's standing in front of Larxene, who's crying.

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

"Make it stop!" Larxene screams. "Xion!" My mom screamed and I quickly turned my head."Mommy!" I scream as I hear another blast in her direction and I turn away, letting the tears roll.

**"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**

I press myself to the hard carpeted floor, daring myself not to breath. What in the world is going on? A freakin' terrorist attack?! I force myself to stay limp as another scream breaks out. "Larxene!" Axel yells and I yelp as Axel groans and falls."Larx..Axel.." I sobbed."Mom..Roxas.."

Apparently another shot broke out in my direction, and I screamed as intense pain overwhelmed my right leg. I collapse, perhaps to never wake up again...

* * *

**Another story.. It's summer vacation, so might as well. This isn't real, okay. Just something crazy I thought up. If you're younger than at least 12, please don't read this.. It's bad for you, I swear.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mommy!"_

_A small girl, who looked 6 years old, laughed. She had short jet black hair, and beautiful blue eyes._

_"Mommy! See if you can find me!" the girl giggled._

_"Hmm..Oh no..Where are you?" The girl's mother smiled. She had beautiful brown hair tied in braids, with the girl's matching eyes._

_"Right here!" A boy said, next to the girl. The boy had spiky blonde hair and darker blue eyes. "Over here!" he yelled again._

_"Sshhh!" the girl shushed."This is hide and seek, not Marco Polo!" the boy giggled."Okay."_

_"Hmm..hmm.." The mother crept around the tree where the two friends were hiding. "Boo! I found you!"_

_"Aah!" the girl and boy screamed, then laughed. The girl hugged her mom, and so did the boy._

_"I love you, mommy!" the girl laughed._

_"Mommy.."_

_"Mommy..."_

_"Mommy..."_

* * *

"Mom.."

I groaned and opened my eyes, then covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

Blood and bodies. That's all I see right now.

I think I'm gonna throw up.

Nope. No throwing up now. I need to get up.

As soon as I try to get up, I feel immense pain. I look at my leg. A gash. Not too big, but it hurts like heck.. I sit up and rip a piece of cloth from my shirt. Sure, it shows a bit of my stomach, but who cares? Then I wrap the cloth around the gash and stand up.

"Hello?" I croaked.

Dead bodies. Everywhere. It's hard to see, but I can see everyone. I know everyone that's here.

I walked quietly, trying not to step on the bodies as I passed by. I recognized everyone. But I know that I can't just sit and sob.. I need to do this and see who's alive..

I saw my mom. Dead. My cousin. Dead. My best friend. Dead.

I see a woman with short blue hair and pale skin when I was passing by. Her arms are wide open, almost like she's sacrificing herself. I won't even dare try to find the place where the bullet hit her. Aqua. My teacher..

What happened anyways? I just heard bullets. But.. At Larxene's graduation..Why?

Speaking of Larxene...

I walk over to the stage where the Senior class were about to graduate. I see everyone who was supposed to graduate.. Everyone I knew.. On the floor... I even see a familiar boy with spiky brown hair, his arms also spread out. Sora.. He was protecting his girlfriend, Kairi.. I choke back tears.

Why did this all happen?

I see Larxene also on the stage. The bullet hit her neck. Her mouth was open, and it looked like before she died, she cried out in pain. It was scary. I didn't like it. Axel was next to her. Both of their hands were holding each other. I gasp, pain taking over my head as I stepped backwards.

* * *

**_"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"_**

**_"HOLY CRAP!"_**

_"Larxene!" _

_"Axel!" Larxene cried and gripped Axel's shoulder._

_"Don't worry.I'll protect you. We'll get out. Together." Axel breathed, and Larxene smiled._

**_BAM!_**

_"Ohh.." _

_"LARXENE!"_

_Larxene fell to the ground, a bullet in her neck._

_"No..Larxene! Agh!"_

**BAM!**

_A bullet struck Axel's leg, and he too toppled down. He breathed in and out silently, then turned his head to look at Larxene._

_"L-Larxene?"_

_The blonde girl turned her head to Axel._

_"A-Axel.."_

_"I-I guess this is the end, huh?" she smiled._

_"Yeah, but.." Axel reached over and grasped Larxene's hand._

_"At least we'll live it together. In paradise. Got it memorized?"_

_"Hahaha.."_

_They both took their last breaths._

* * *

I covered my mouth and the tears flowed. I couldn't contain myself.

_I just saw Larxene and Axel's death._

_Oh.._

_How I will miss them.._

"Help!"

_Huh?_

I turned around. "Who's there?!"

"Help.." a voice groaned.

_Wait.. That sounds a lot like.._

I ran over to the seat where the voice was and covered my mouth in joy and terror.

_**"Roxas?"**_

* * *

**So.. yeah.**

**Thank you, _Symphonic Demon,_** **for reviewing..**

**And thank you, _Symphonic Demon and HeartsMockingjay,_** **for following!  
**

**Plus.. It's okay if you guys don't review. But it would really help me if you would. The followers and views are more than enough. The reviews are what make me leap out in joy.**

**Thank you for reading 2K13!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxas?"

"Xion!"

We both give each other a huge hug. He laughed and I cried. I found him. I found someone. He's a few inches taller than me, so I have to look up every time I talk to him. We could have talked all day about what we saw or did. But I knew, and I'm pretty sure Roxas knew too, that we can't. We need to get out of here.

"Roxas.. What's that on your face?" I point to a gash on his right cheek.

"Oh.. A bullet whizzed past me.." Right away I strip a piece of cloth from my shirt, damp it with water, and pat it to his wound. He inhaled. "I know, it hurts." I whispered.

After a minute or so, I plaster the cloth to his wound."I don't have any bandages. We can go buy some.. If we have money, that is."

"I have 25 dollars with me.."

"I have a crumpled dollar bill. Yippie-kay-yay.." I groaned.

It takes a moment, but we laugh.

We laugh, even though this happened.

We laugh, even though our parents are dead.

Isn't it magical?

* * *

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Xion?"

"Did you find anyone..you know.."

"No, I didn't. Did you?"

"No..Even my mom is dead.." I started crying as I stared at my mom's body. She looks so angelic.. Why did she have to die? Why now?

Roxas stood up and hugged me tightly.I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest, like I would usually do if I lost another stuffed animal when I was young. I know his parents are dead too. Tifa and Cloud..They were the best parents ever, I know. I didn't even know where my dad was anymore..

_"Mommy, where's dad?" a girl with short black hair yawned, her arms holding a white bunny. She was in her pajamas and hadn't brushed her teeth._

_"Oh, sweetie.." Mom knelt down and wrapped her arms around me._

_"Did you guys.." the girl swallowed."Divorce?"_

_"No, of course not.. We love each other very much. Your dad went to the army, to fight for our country."_

_"But Mommy..Will he d-die?"_

_"Sweetie.. I'm not sure.. It's Master Xehanort's team they're fighting, you know.. They are tough. But your dad is a strong and cheerful man. He will fight, and he will win."_

_"I'm going to miss Daddy!" the girl cried and hugged her mother._

_"I know..I know.." the mom stroked her daughter's hair lovingly._

_"We've already lost Yuffie to the war!" the girl cried._

_"I know..your dear sister Yuffie.. She died in Maleficent's war..Oh, how I miss her.." the mom sighed._

_"He'll come back. I know."_

I still remember him always ruffling my hair and saying "Hey, kiddo!".

The war still rages on. My dad might be dead or alive. He's been gone for the army for at least 6 years..

I hope he's alive. I need to tell him that mom's d-dead..

Roxas took hold of my hand and held it tightly.

I blushed. Why did I blush? I don't know. I've never blushed before! It feels different now. More..loving? I can't even find a word for it.

"It's okay." He whispered."We'll be fi-"

**"WHO'S THERE?" **

What?! No. It can't be. I thought it was over! Before I knew it, Roxas and I were hiding under a row of chairs connected together. "Play dead." He said, his eyes with worry, sadness, and seriousness. I pressed my head to the ground and held in my breath, taking short breaths in and out at times.

**"I HEARD YOU!"**

**Thump, thump, thump..**

**"WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**Thump, thump, THUMP.**

I look up. I need to see what's going on. I have to. Roxas tells me to get down. I can't. I have to see who dies next. Even if it's me.

The shooter looks in my direction. He pulls out a gun. A shot blows.

My mouth opens and I scream.

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this up. Thank you ****_Symphonic Demon_** **and ****_MoonLitSparklesofTwilight_**** for reviewing. It helps out a lot.**

**See you possibly tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"NO!"**_

I felt a grip holding me back. It was Roxas. "No, no, no.." I whispered.

A little girl just died before my eyes.

* * *

I could have saved her. I could have ran up and let me get shot instead of her.

But why didn't I?

Marlene. That was her name. Marlene Wallace. I didn't know her much, really. She always came to Roxas' place. She adored Tifa and Cloud. I remember me pushing her down the slide at the park. She was a good girl.

_I could have saved her. I could have saved her._

I think this will be with me forever. How I watched a little girl die before my eyes.

|.~2k13~.~2k13~.~2k13~.~2k13~.|

I didn't pay much attention to the shooter, sadly. I only saw black. Only black.

Roxas and I searched the rows of chairs once again. If Marlene was alive.. Surely there must be some more.

I inhaled. The stench of dead bodies was getting stronger.

"Roxas." I croaked. "Let's call 911."

"Okay." He took out his phone and made a confused face.

"That's weird." He mumbled. "The battery's dead."

"Really? Okay, let me try on my phone." I took out my phone and my eyes widened."The battery's dead too.."

We searched everyone. Even my mom. To find a phone. But all of the battery in the phones were dead.

"That's really weird.." I mumbled and Roxas nodded.

"Wait, it's coming back on!"

A flash of light came on the screen and when the screensaver loaded, I screamed and dropped the phone."That..isn't..my phone." I mumbled.

"What.." Roxas picked the phone up. The screensaver for the phone was a man with green skin. He had his mouth open wide and some type of black liquid was oozing out of him. In white captions, the words "I WILL FIND YOU" were on the top.

Roxas threw the phone at the wall.

The phone broke into two and slowly fell.

"I can't take this anymore, Roxas." I whispered. This is getting too much. I'm getting scared. _Who is this doing this to us? Why? How?_ Questions exploded in my brain as Roxas hugged me again._ I wish I was stronger to not be crying.. _

"Come on." Roxas breathed. "We can't stay here forever. We need to leave, Xion. Find shelter. And hide."

"But, Roxas.." I didn't want to leave. I want to be with Mommy..Marlene..Larxene.. I don't want to leave..

But we have to. Something's after us.

"Okay." I inhaled. I looked to the dead body of my mom. Even though she was dead, she still looked beautiful. "Bye, mom. I love you." I whispered.

Roxas took hold of my hand tightly as we walked out of the terrible incident where nothing seemed to be right.

And..

I don't think anything will from now on.

* * *

**Once again, thank you ****_Symphonic Demon _****and ****_MoonLitSparklesOfTwilight_**** for reviewing. Thank you ****_MoonLitSparklesOfTwilight _****for putting my story in a Community! :)**

**So, who do you think is the shooter? What do you think of Marlene? (Marlene is from Final Fantasy.)**

**I will be updating maybe by Friday or Saturday. Sorry if this chapter's short :( I'll try to make a longer chapter one day!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's sunset when we go outside of the school. The sky looks beautiful. It's in a mixture of the colors pink, blue, and violet. I would love to just forget about the world right now, all that has happened, and just lay down on the grass and gaze upon the sky.

But I can't.

"Where are we going now, Roxas?" I whispered. Roxas cleared his throat."We need to buy food to survive the night. Then we need to find shelter. With our twenty-six dollars.." I saw his lips turn up. _He's still probably thinking about that crumpled dollar bill.._"We'll on."

We walk around our school. Since Roxas and I live near here around Twilight High since we were kids. Both of us lived on the same street, Akari Street. Our houses are both next to each other. _Wait.. Speaking of shelter.. _

"Roxas, why can't we go get our spare keys in our houses and live there for the night?"

Roxas bit his lip and sighed. "We don't have spare keys in my house, Xion."

"But I do. I know where it is, Roxas. We can survive the night."

"I always knew your mother was that smart to keep it in. My mom always kept it with her in case people might find it." Roxas ruffled my hair and I pouted.

"We don't have to go to a nearby store, Roxas. There's food at the house." I smiled. _Finally, things were getting kind of better now.. _

"Alright. Let's 's getting dark soon." We both started walking towards the direction to Akari Street.

|.~2k13~.~2k13~.~2k13~.~2k13~.|

We soon reached our familiar street. The houses here aren't too big, but aren't too small either. It was perfect for a middle class family like Roxas' and mine.

Soon we reached my house. It was very simple. There was a patio out front, with a welcome mat before the long white door. I smiled and ran to the house I knew as childhood.

My eyes suddenly widened."What.." I stepped backwards.

The spare key was always kept under our mat. But the welcome mat was flipped over, and the key was gone, no doubt about it.

The white door was slowly opened. I was scared. _Who is inside our house? _

Apparently Roxas saw this too. Then we heard something that we thought we'd never hear again.

**Thump, thump, thump.. **

"No." I gasped. The door was slowly creeping open. I was right in front of the door. I knew that if I didn't move right now, I would be shot. Dead. Gone.

_But why am I not moving?_

Before I was going to die, Roxas saved me. He knew me. He knew my reflexes. He knew that I was scared as hell standing in front of my ever loved house, a thick piece of wood separating me and a killer.

Roxas pulled me away. He gripped my frail pale arm and pulled us away into the bushes.

**Thump, thump, thump..**

I could hear the door creaking open.

I head my breath.

If the shooter knew, if he knew..

**_I don't want to die. Not now. Not today. _**

**Thump, thump, thump.. **

**_Please God, please don't let me die.. Please.._**

* * *

**Yep! There you have it.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you for my fellow viewers and reviewers on the last chapters, you know who you are ;)**

**I'm going to update on Saturday. Maybe Sunday, too.**

**Thanks for reading 2K13~~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**|A/N|- Hey you guys, its KHWriter. I just want to very much apologize for not updating on this story. Surprisingly, I thought of just forgetting the story and putting it on Hiatus along with my two other stories, More Than This and Carry On, which I haven't been writing about either. Anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating. I got super sick and I still am sick typing this. But I have some strength and ideas for this chapter. Thank you viewers and reviewers, and let's try to make our reviews come up :D.**_

_**Thanks!- **_

* * *

**Thump, thump, thump...**

"Ssh.." Roxas whispered in my ear. I winced. Roxas' arms were around me tightly. We were under a big bush next to my house. I was on my knees and so was Roxas.

**Thump, thump, THUMP.**

I gasped softly._ Is someone going to die again? _

**Thump, thump, thump, thump..**

"He's gone." Roxas breathed and I sighed in relief and stood up.

"Wait, no, XION!" I heard a yell and the shot of a bullet was fired. I screamed and ran as fast as I could, leaving Roxas and the killer behind.

* * *

I panted.

_Hu..Ha..Hu..Ha..Hu..Ha. _

What just happened? Don't tell me I just left Roxas with the killer.

Oh, I'm such an idiot!

Damn it!

Who knows.. He might be dead by now.

I need to go back. I gasp in pain as blood squirts out of my cheek when I start to move. I have a gash on my cheek from the bullet.

"Argh.." I groaned and did the same technique as I did with Roxas when he got a gash on his cheek.

I slowly trotted back to my house, and stood in front of it, amazed.

That guy... The killer.. Completely ransacked my house. Pictures were smashed, curtains were torn, and the door was wide open. It's like World War III when I look from outside my house.

So.. The killer is gone..

_But where's Roxas? _

* * *

_**-Roxas' POV- **_

_**Time: 6:56 P.M**_

_**Area: 29130 Akari Street, Twilght Town**_

**I secretly like Xion.**

**Hard to believe, right?**

**But it's true. I've liked her since we first met. Her smile, her laugh, her personality.. That was what got me. When I was young, I thought I was crazy to think that I, Roxas Ventus Strife, liked Xion Tiffany Fair. It's hard to believe.**

**But I knew she never liked me. She only liked one guy, the most popular in the class.**

**That guy's name is Riku.**

**How did I know? Good question.**

**One day, we were on the clock tower. It was a beautiful day, as always when I'm with Xion. Without her.. my life is boring. Normal. I don't want my life to be like that forever.**

**So we were eating our favorite treat, sea salt ice cream. It was introduced to us by one of our other friend, Axel. Sadly, his parents went into a car accident, and from that day on, we never saw him again.**

**So here's how it went..**

_**|-flashback-|**_

_**"Hey, Xion. Eat your ice cream fast before it shirt is already messy with those paint stains from art class." A 15 year old boy said. He has spiky blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing baggy pants with huge shoes and a white and red jacket. (His KH II outfit). **_

_** The girl giggled. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Thanks, Roxas." A young girl who was 14 said. She bit into her ice cream. She had short black hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing black jeans with black and white sneakers, with a white shirt that had paint splatters on it with a black jacket.**_

_**"So, Xion.." the boy referred to as 'Roxas' said. He twiddled his thumbs and sighed. "Just asking.. but who do you like?" It was a question Roxas always wondered. Xion got along with everybody, even the boys. She usually hangs out with them for, for 'less drama'. She was usually around Sora, Riku, himself, and Axel.  
**_

_**"Oh." For a moment Xion froze.** __What should I say? **Xion thought to herself.**_

_**Roxas looked at the ground far down below. **Did I ask the question at the wrong time? **He wondered.**_

_**"Riku."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Riku. I like Riku. Yeah.. He's kinda c-cute."**_

_**"Oh." Roxas gulped.**_

_**"Who do you like, Roxas?" **_

_Oh shoot. **Roxas thought. **What should I say? **The blonde thought.**_

_**"Namine. I like Namine."**_

_**|-flashback end-|**_

**I always treated Xion like a sister from that point on. I never knew that I would be behind a bush in Xion's place, my mouth wide open as she ran away. I saw the bullet from the killer whiz past her cheek, possibly hitting it.**

**"XION!" I yelled.**

**"Oh shit.." I heard the killer say. I stood up and growled.**

**"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled."WHY?!"**

**"Look kid, it's none of your business." A gruff voice answered me. So familiar..**

**_"MY BUSINESS? YOU FREAKIN' KILLED MY DAMN FAMILY!" I screamed._**

**_"Kid, I.."_**

**_"Shut up." I said as I kicked him in the face and ran away._**

**_"Xion.. Xion.. XION!" I yelled as I fell to my knees. Where is she? _**

**_"Roxas!"_**

**_"XION!" I screamed as I saw a familar ravenette._**

**_"Roxas!" I felt arms wrap around me. _**

**_"Xion.." I whispered as I stroked her hair. Now would be the perfect time, the perfect time to say how I feel._**

**_No._**

**_I can't._**

**_Not now._**

**_Not ever._**

**_She likes Riku._**

**_No one else, now that he's dead._**

**_Not me._**

**_Xion Tiffany Fair will never like Roxas Ventus Strife._**

* * *

**_Wooh._**

**_That was a long one._**

**_We're almost getting to the end of this story :(_**

**_Xion Tiffany Fair..Roxas Ventus Strife.. Hmm._**

**_How do those names sound?  
I chose Tiffany because Tiffany = Tifa, who was Aerith's best friend at the time.  
So.. yeah._**

**_Might update tomorrow or on Tuesday_**

**_Thanks._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's me again.**_

_**Sorry for not updating.. Personal problems.**_

_**r&r please!**_** :)**

* * *

We're holding hands. Like a brother and a sister. Not anything more, not anything less..

Right?

Roxas told me how he yelled at the killer. I saw stains on his face..And I knew it was from tears.

"Where do we go now?" I whispered.

Roxas inhaled and took a look in the house."Let's walk in." he replied, and we both stepped into the house.

The door was broken. Everything was trashed. I sighed and massaged my temples, bracing for another intense headache.

Our home.. Our memories. Gone.

"Hey.." I found arms around me again. I didn't realize I was crying.. Again. Wow, did I turn that much babyish?

I heard weeping. Close. And it wasn't me for sure.

"Roxas. Do you hear that?" I whispered.

He paused and listened."Yeah. Let's go upstairs."

It sounded like a little boy. So.. familiar.

We both ran upstairs, into my room, and what I found was surprising. And scary.

It was him. Denzel.

Denzel was a friend of Roxas and I. He liked us, loved us actually. He treated us like we were his parents. We'd pick him up from school, take him to the park, etc.

Instead of the boy with the bright blue eyes I always knew that were filled with happiness, I saw a boy with blue eyes of fear and terror. His soft brown hair was messy, and he shouted out in pain, then looked at his hands.

"No." I whispered.

There was black liquid seeping from his head, dripping from it and onto his hands. I pulled out my phone and looked at the old woman with green skin and black liquid.

"Denzel." I gasped and he looked at both of us.

"X-Xion.."

I stepped back as I felt a immense pain and my world went black.

_-Flashback-_

_A little girl with jet black hair walked with her mother, hand in hand. She looks around excitedly. All of a sudden, a painful groan stops her thoughts. She turns her head to the direction where the noise was and screams in terror as she points to a man vomiting black ooze. The mother winces and picks up her child, then quickly walks away.  
_

_"Mommy, what happened to that man?!" The little girl asked and the mother sighed."Sweetie, it's a disease that's going around. He's going to die soon. It's very contagious."_

_"What is it called, Mommy? Will I get it? Will Uncle Cloud get it? Will Daddy ge-"  
_

_"Ssh.. I'll tell you what it's called. It's called..."_

* * *

"Geostigma." I breathed."Geostigma. That's it." "What?" Roxas looked at me.

"What Denzel is having. It's called Geostigma. It's when an alien matter infests the body. The body tries to eliminate it, and it overcompensates." I said, quoting what I heard from my mother.

"So.. Is he going to be okay?" Roxas looked at Denzel, and I sighed. "I don't know.."

Roxas bit his lip and picked up Denzel. I gasped."Roxas, Geostigma is contagious!"

"I know." he sighed."I don't care. I would die to let him live." Denzel started crying and nuzzled his head into Roxas' chest.

I clutched my shirt and smiled sadly."Okay."

Suddenly a low rumble made me look up. Denzel giggled. Roxas smiled."Sorry, it's my stomach. I'm hungry."

I laughed and nodded."Me too. Are you hungry too, Denzel?" He nodded.

"Okay. There's some food here. Roxas, go sit with Denzel on the couch please and watch the news. See what happened to the..." I swallowed. "Incident."

Roxas nodded and walked over to the TV with Denzel. I opened the cupboards and took out peanut butter and bananas, and bread. As I was making my famous PB&B sandwich, Roxas yelled and I quickly ran over to him.

"Roxas, what happened?!"

"D-Denzel.."

I gasped and looked at the boy on the ground, not breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

"DENZEL!" We both yelled and I picked him up. I gasped as he moaned in pain and shuffled around in my hands."Mom..Dad..I'm coming.." He whispered and I looked at Roxas in terror. "Xion, we need to do something.." "What can we do, Roxas?" I whispered. I felt Denzel's muscles tighten and loosen up again. I look around, not sure what to do. "Roxas.."

"Sit down, Xion. There's no cure." I see Roxas' cobalt eyes fill with sadness."If he's going to die, he will die in peace.." He whispered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I sat down on our couch. Roxas and I held each other close, his arm on my shoulder and I leaned my head to the crook of his neck as I cradled Denzel, the little boy dying in front of our eyes. My lips parted as I breathed in and out, holding back a sob as his breathing got slower and slower.

More and more tears rolled down my cheeks and I stroked his cheek. So young to die.. And this terrible disease took him away. My mouth opened as I started singing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep.

**_"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_**  
**_And save these questions for another day_**  
**_I think I know what you've been asking me_**  
**_I think you know what I've been trying to say_**  
**_I promised I would never leave you_**  
**_Then you should always know_**  
**_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_**  
**_I never will be far away"_**

Roxas' eyes glittered as he looked at me and smiled softly. He held my hand tightly as he too began to sing for the dying Denzel.

_**"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep**_  
_**And still so many things I want to say**_  
_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**_  
_**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**_  
_**And like a boat out on the ocean**_  
_**I'm rocking you to sleep**_  
_**The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart**_  
_**You'll always be a part of me"**_

Denzel's breathing got more shallower and shallower. I inhaled and we both sang together, which seemed like the only good thing that happened that day.

_**"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream**_  
_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_  
_**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby**_  
_**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**_  
_**Someday we'll all be gone**_  
_**But lullabies go on and on**_  
_**They never die**_  
_**That's how you and I will be.."**_

I moved my trembling hand over Denzel's hair and whispered softly. "Goodnight, my Angel."

* * *

How long has it been since Denzel died. 15 minutes? An hour? Two?

I don't know. It's so scary how time passes by so fast that before you know it, everyone's dying.

This I began to realize when while Roxas and I were mourning over Denzel's death, Roxas suddenly collapsed to the ground, clutching his right arm.

I realized that everyone dies. No one lives forever.

But I don't want Roxas' to die.

He saved me from being shot. He was there for me when my parents died. Then I also realized exactly when Roxas hit the floor, that I knew, since I met him that I, Xion Tiffany Fair, **loved **Roxas Ventus Strife.

I didn't like Riku. I only liked him because of his looks. How stupid was I to believe that?

I LOVE Roxas.

But now, instead of confessing to him while he was freaking out on the floor. I actually did something and knelt down.

"Roxas, what's happening?!" I yelled.

"The Stigma.. It's catching.." he groaned and his arm started turning black.

"Roxas.." I moved my hand to touch the arm, but he slapped it away. My mouth opened in shock.

"Xion, don't you realize? It's catching from Denzel.. and I'm dying.." He groaned. My mouth trembled and shook my head."I'd rather die with you than watch you die." I whispered and laid down next to him, our shoulders touching. Roxas looked at me with a confused yet sad expression."Xi-on.."

I reached over and clutched his hand tightly. I hummed softly, keeping both of us calm. Roxas' breathing also got shallower and shallower. I sadly smiled.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Brighter than I don't even know what, and Roxas and I shielded our eyes. It couldn't be.. the killer?

No, and thank goodness. I was wrong.

Standing in front of me was the spirit of my mother, Aerith Gainsborough.

* * *

**Yep.**

**That was depressing to write.**

**And come on guys! REVIEW PLS!**

**I know you viewers.. I know youuuuu**

**r&r, and I will see you the next time I update :DDD**


	9. Chapter 9

"M-Mom?" I whispered and my mother smiled, then nodded. "Hello, my beautiful girl Xion." she whispered back.

I've never seen my mom this happy. Her whole body is showered with some sort of blue glow and tiny sparkles of light. She looks young again. Next to her appears another man. He has recognizable messy black hair and a bright smile."Dad.." I whispered as a tear falls down my cheek. So he did die in battle..

My dad has a bullet wound near his brain, while my mom has one near her heart. "Mom.. Dad. Roxas.." I choked back a sob as a looked at the boy who I love, withering in pain. "It's okay, kiddo." Dad smiles at me. "We're here for you." Mom then goes to Roxas and inhales, then touches Roxas' arm and head with both of her hands. Suddenly, Roxas is enveloped in the blue glow and is slowly lifted up from the ground. Green rays of some sort of energy wraps around his arm and the geostigma there is healed.

I look at Mom happily, then I frowned."But.. Denzel.." I choked and looked at the limp little boy. "It's okay. He's going to be with us now!" A familiar voice says, but its not my mom or dad. I bit my lip so hard when I saw Larxene appear next to my dad."Larx.." I smiled. "Hey kiddo, you forgot about me?" "Axel!" Both Roxas and I cheer as the spiky redhead steps forward and clutches Larxene's hand tightly.

Then I see more.

Kairi. Namine. Yuffie. Selphie. Sora. Ms. Aqua. Mr. Terra. Leon. Riku. Tidus. Demyx. Everyone who was killed during that incident.

They're alive. Not here, but in another world.

Roxas' mouth drops wide open as his parents step forward."Hi, sweetie." Tifa smiled and kisses Roxas' cheek while I smile. " ." Roxas smiled.

"Xion. We're alive. Not here, but in another world. But Xion.." My mother smiles.

"Would you like to join us in this world?"

I turned to Roxas. Roxas' eyes widened.

If we go to 'this' world, all of our troubles will be gone. No more murders, no more negatives..

But, what about us? What about my future children? What about Roxas' future children? I don't know.

Roxas also had a confused expression on his face.

Minutes passed quietly. Roxas put on a brave face and gripped my hand tightly. I looked up at him surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, but.. We'd like to stay here. On earth."

"Very well.." My mom nodded. Then she steps forward. She hesitates for a bit, then places one hand on my head, and another on Roxas' head. I once again feel my mother's warmth, and I realize how much I miss her.

_**"I give you two the gift of joy. Joy is a feeling that causes great pleasure and happiness. After this accident, now called 2K13, may you have great joy for many years to**_** come."**

She steps back and smiles. Joy.. Joy is what my mother had. I felt a warmth wrap around my heart, tighten and secure it into place. Is this.. Joy? I haven't felt it since..

"2K13." I whispered.

Everyone nods. A sudden silence comes, then my dad steps forward and does the same thing that my mom does.

_**"I give you two the gift of strength. Strength is.. Well, how can I put it? Strength is I guess.. both physically and mentally in you. After 2K13, may you have strength. Even after all that has**_** happened."**

I smiled as my dad stepped backwards.

_**"I give you the gift of caring, to attach importance to something you love. After 2K13, may you have immense amounts of care." **_Tifa steps back.

_**"I give you the gift of loyalty, to give or show firm and constant support to those you love. After 2K13, may you be loyal to everyone you love and trust." **_Cloud steps back.

_**"I give you the gift of courage, to have strength in the face of pain or grief. After 2K13, may you have courage to anything you face."**_

_**"I give you the gift of generosity, to be plentiful and give all you can to those you love. After 2K13, may you have great amounts of generosity."**_

_**"I give you the gift of being protective.."**_

_**"Laidback.."**_

_**"Attitude but nice!"**_

_**"Responsibility."  
**_

_**"Trust."**_

_**"Cheerful!"**_

And so on and so forth. During them putting their hands on the both of us, I looked into all of their eyes and realized something. They were all happy. They were proud to be dead, while I feared the thought of death. Is death.. Not as bad as it seems?

_**"Goodbye Xion."**_My mother spoke softly when a smile.

_**"We hope to see you soon!"**_Everyone cheered and their voices became a soft echo in my head as they disappeared.

Roxas and I stood there for a while, and I couldn't help but spilling tears again. _Damn.. _

I ran outside of my used to be house and gazed at the sunset.

"Xion." I heard a voice call my name. Who else?

As I turned around, I was surprisingly greeted with a hug.

"We'll get through it. Just you and me. We can do it. I can get a job, you can cook.."

"Wait. Don't you like Namine, not me? You must not like anyone now that she's.." I swallowed. "Gone."

"No. That's not true. I lied. I don't like her."

"Huh?" I gazed into his eyes, trying to see if he's lying. No trace.

"And.." He gripped my hands tightly. "I don't care if you don't like anyone, still have feelings for Riku.."

"But.." he inhaled.

"I love you, Xion Tiffany Fair. I love you." With that he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine.

Love. I felt love. So much love. Is this one of the gifts I received? Now, I feel it more than ever. A surge of power rushes through me as I kiss him back, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Wait.. Don't you like Riku?"

"Nope." I flashed a goofy smile. "I lied about that too."

He smiled so wide I thought his face was going to break. "Good. I couldn't accept the fact that I would be rejected by you." He smiles as he picked me up and spun me around, like his dad used to do to us.

I laughed for the longest time. I think.. that was the first time I felt happy since 2K13.

As Roxas and I held hands walking towards the sunset, we both realized one thing.

That even after all that has happened, after all the tragedies..

We can still march on.

And.. This is going to be a good life, now that I have Roxas by my side.

Yup, I guarantee it.

* * *

**I can't believe it! Thank you for all who have stuck with me through this story.**

**Don't be surprised if you see this story up with an epilogue ;D**


	10. Epilogue

_**~ Epilogue ~**_

"Are you ready, Denzel?" A man with spiky locks said as he looked to his left and stared softly at a little boy with soft brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Denzel squealed and grinned.

"Great! How about you, Yuffie?" The father looked to his right to see a young girl with shoulder length black hair with a blonde streak in it, with cobalt eyes. She was holding a tray with breakfast items- French Toast, fresh OJ, bacon, and eggs, all made by themselves.

"Totally! Let's give mom the best birthday ever!" She smiled.

"Okay. Let's do this." The dad opened the door to find a young woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes sitting up in a bed, reading a book.

"Happy Birthday!" Yuffie, Denzel, and the father yelled as they cheered plopped the tray onto the mother's lap.

"And for you, a breakfast made by three!" Yuffie cheered.

"Yep! Chef Roxas made it himself! Well- along with his trusty assistants, Mini Chef Yuffie and Mini Chef Denzel."

"Oh, you guys.. This is beautiful! It's hard to believe you made it!" The mother smiled as she took a bite and sighed in relief. "Good. Not terrible. It's delicious! Mmm.."

"Happy Birthday, Xion." Roxas smiled.

"Oh, honey.." Xion leaned in to kiss her husband before a chorus of 'EWWWs' were heard from their two children and they scurried off.

"Hey, mind if I take a bite?" Roxas grinned as he bit a piece of bacon that was in Xion's hands. "Roxas!" Xion giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Yummy!" Roxas nodded and swallowed then leaned in and pressed his lips on his wife's. "Happy 27th Birthday, my little Xion." He kissed her cheek and Xion blushed.

Xion leaned back and sighed. "I still have nightmares, Roxas." she mumbled.

"Really?" Roxas propped his chin on his fist. "Let me guess.. 2K13, right?"

"Yes.. Roxas, for the last 9 years.. I still have nightmares. My family dying.. Marlene.. Denzel.. And the worst ones.." A tear fell down her cheek. "You dying." she whispered.

"Xion.." Roxas looked at her and pulled her close. Slowly Xion began to cry. "It's so scary, Roxas.. I still feel the same way in the nightmares.. Why..?" Roxas shushed her softly and kissed her head. "It's okay, Xion. Everything is okay now. We have two beautiful children, Denzel and Yuffie.." Roxas smiled and kissed her nose. "And we have each other."

Xion smiled softly and nuzzled her head in his chest. "Thank you, Roxas. I will try to forget.." She gulped. "2K13."

"I love you, Xion. Yuffie, Denzel, and I will do anything to help you forget 2K13. We are new people." He kissed her and Xion sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Right. Now, let's go." She got up and straightened her clothes.

"What? Xion," he chuckled. "Where are we going?"

"To the park." she smiled. "I want to do something different.. for my birthday.

Roxas smiled and got up.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Push me higher Mommy!" Yuffie smiled and squealed happily as she was pushed on a swing by her mother. Roxas had Denzel on his shoulders and he was laughing like crazy, while Denzel thumped his father's head and played with his golden locks.

"Look evewyone! It's the sunswet! I can see it fwom Dada's head! Wow Dada, you're swuper tall!" Denzel exclaimed and Roxas chuckled. Xion laughed and took Yuffie's hand. "Come on kids, how about getting some ice cream?"

"Swea salt pwease!" They both cheered and Roxas grinned and nudged his wife. "They have the same taste in desserts like us, huh Xion?" Roxas took her hand and Xion smiled. "They do."

And together, the Strife family headed towards the sunset, together.

* * *

**-The Back-Flash**-

**After the incident that was 2K13, Roxas decided to board up Xion's house with a couple of tools. They stayed there together in secret while they both went to school. Everyone wondered and some even knew why more than half of the school's population was gone. Roxas and Xion never wanted to talk about it.**

**After high school, the couple decided to go to college and earn some money too.**

**After attending Twilight College, Roxas graduated with a degree in Ph.D in Psychology in 6 years, while Xion graduated with a Ph.D in medicine a while after Roxas.**

**Roxas decided it would be best if he became a psychologist because he thought that he could help people who've been through his situations, or worse. Xion also decided to become a surgical doctor or a doctor of medicine. Obviously, she chose a doctor of medicine, mostly because she's been very sensitive to blood after 2K13.**

**After a couple of years, Xion's house was fully repaired and was in well condition to live in. Both Roxas and Xion got their driver's license, and the first thing they did was drive to Destiny Islands and go to the beach, which is where they both always wanted to go when they grew up.**

**It was there that Roxas finally proposed to Xion.**

**Of course, with some tears of joy, Xion gladly accepted and they both kissed.**

**A few months later, it was the wedding. 21-year-old Xion Tiffany Fair was going to marry 22-year-old Roxas Ventus Strife.**

**Even though all of their close friends passed away, everyone from their school and college attended the marriage because everyone knew they needed someone.**

**It was then Xion began having the nightmares. Of course, it wasn't because of her marrying Roxas. She was a proud Xion Strife. But the fact was that she was away from her old house for around 8 years. **

**Once she slept on her first night with Roxas by her side, she was greeted by her enemy.**

**The killer.**

**She never knew who the killer was, but she saw his evil eyes. His dark golden eyes that screamed "MURDER".**

**In the nightmare, the killer was approaching her. Step by step, he clutched a gun in his hands. Roxas was already dead in a gruesome way, and now it was Xion's turn.**

**Xion found herself not moving in the nightmare.**

**She couldn't move a muscle. She was a damsel in distress, with no one to come save her. It was just like 2K13 was replaying in her mind again.  
**

**And finally, there was a big bang. Xion fell to the ground, lifeless.**

**Then she woke up, glad it was all a dream. She looked towards her husband and cuddled him, her tears soaking in his white shirt.**

**Xion finally realized she wanted to forget 2K13. But how? What can a normal couple like her and Roxas do?**

**Oh yeah, that's right-**

**Have kids.**

**Of course, Xion had always wanted a kid. Someone to bring up and teach them their ways. It would be a nice and beautiful addition to the family.**

**Then, 2 year after their marriage, Yuffie Marlene Strife was born. Xion decided that she would name the first kid, and it was fine for Roxas. So, Xion named her first baby girl after her older sister, who, bless her heart, sacrificed her life for them.**

**After another 2 years, Roxas and Xion decided to have another baby. For someone to be there with Yuffie when they're not.**

**Thus, Denzel Cloud Strife was born. It was Roxas' turn to name the baby, so he named it after the boy they both treated like a son. Denzel. Yuffie asked if the middle name could be Cloud, after Roxas' father. Plus, Cloud sounds like you're living on air and you have peace, which is exactly what Denzel was.**

**The thought brought tears to Roxas and Xion's eyes.**

**Now, they are one big happy family. Together forever, as they always say.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Hey you.**

**Yeah you.**

**Don't give up, okay?**

**Just.. don't.**

**I may not know you, but it feels like I do in someway.**

**And I don't want you to give up.**

**If you ever want to kill yourself, do stuff you never thought you would imagine doing and all that crap..**

**It gets better.**

**Of course, I'm telling the truth!**

**Why wouldn't I, right?**

**Though you're reading this, I hope I've made you're heart smile. **

**And yourself, too.**

**Thank you for reading 2K13.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend IRL, Ame. She's going through some tough times, and I hope this story has lifted up your hearts.**

**You're awesome, Ames.**

**And thank you for everyone who has stuck through me through this story, especially the reviewers, followers, favoriters, and even the viewers!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
